


It'll Be Okay

by partings_and_memories



Category: Hoppipolla (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, comforting hyunsang, mom I'll, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Hyunsang woke up from a nightmare
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It'll Be Okay

Chest heaving and shirt drenched in sweat, Hyunsang shot up for his formerly sleeping position. His head spun and throbbed madly. Everything around him became nothing but a blur. The voices got louder.

_No_

_Stop_

_Please_

“Hyunsang-ah, is everything okay?”

The door of his room creaked open, I’ll’s head popping in.

Hyunsang looked up, face matted from his tears.

“I had a nightmare,” he murmured.

I'll entered the room and walked over to the younger, sitting next to him. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. 

Hyunsang shook his head, head bowed again. 

"I-I don't wanna think about it again."

I'll eventually pulled him into an embrace, rubbing circles on his back. The small action made Hyunsang melt into his touch, the dam breaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Shhh, it'll be okay. It was all a dream," I'll whispered as his shirt got even soaked with the younger's tears. 

Eventually, his sobs subsided, his grip on the older's shirt tightening. 

"Hyung," He muttered. "Nothing's gonna happen to us right? To all four of us?"

I'll's hand stopped, now his hug tightened. 

"I can't promise anything for the future," He said. "But I'm not gonna let anything happen on my watch."

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, followed by Jinho and Youngso peering into the room. 

"Did something happen?" The cellist asked.

I'll gestured towards Hyunsang, who was still holding onto him. 

"A nightmare," He explained. 

The two joined them on the bed, comforting the young boy. 

In the end, Hyunsang didn't want to sleep alone that night. So he asked the other three to stay. And they did. 

Huddled against each other on the bed, the night rolled through peacefully with them asleep together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a short story but I couldn't help writing some hoppi softness. I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
